User talk:Mattkenn3
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! ~~Bluehero~~ FYI! I want to get a lot of friends to fall for my trick!!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 01:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Yea that's the point of it. Besides it's just a joke, don't take it so seriously. ~~Bluehero~~ I think you're taking this way too seriously. It's just a joke and it isn't gonna bother bots. Just let it go. ~~Bluehero~~ There! YOU MADE ME DO AN OVIOUS IDEA! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Let me guess... you DON'T know a single thing about Club Penguin!! Why are you still editing here, because this Wikia is about Club Penguin!! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:33, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sk8r+bluscat says you dont know about club penguin! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I did not know how to spell the word "obvious". I will take it down. I am sorry that I was trying to be mean to you. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I+know I know that. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I won't be mean to you! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) The 3 Sk8rbluscat awards You get all 3 Sk8rbluscat awards! ---- Image:Sk8rbluscataward.gif|Sk8rbluscat award #1 Image:Sk8rbluscataward1.PNG|Sk8rbluscat award #2 Image:Sk8rbluscataward.png|Sk8rbluscat award #3 There you go! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 03:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :D --''Sk8r bluscat'' 03:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to change my sig. --''Sk8r bluscat'' 03:17, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I may or may not have school tomorrow. The weather up here, and the roads are bad, because it has been snowing! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 03:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I live in Pennsylvania. It is 10:23 here in PA. Check out my new sig! --Sk8r bluscat TALK TO ME! 03:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I GOT BLOCKED AGAIN on Sk8r bluscat. --Tigers Fan16 22:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) COPPA of 1998 is why. I wish I was a Bureaucrat now. --Tigers Fan16 00:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Your message Sorry I couldn't make that edit, I was busy for quite a while, and I'll be busy for the next few weeks too. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 21:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Don't be so serious about the message bar!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 01:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No, I will not take it down. And yes, I did read every word you said.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 02:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ok then. Not because of Dancing Penguin agreeing, but because of the "bots and bot moderators" Does that make you happy enough?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 02:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What is going on? Friend, you never want to know. It was a battle that tore down the Project:Law (now rebuilt) and made a lot of users quit. We are all forbidden to speak of it. Plus, I hate to bring it up. TurtleShroom RE: Your Last Comment/Apology Understood. I wholeheartedly accept your apology, and I presume I had you wrong. I jumped into the arrogance description because everyone before you 'pretended' to help, and they caused the battle that we don't talk about. I can make a good guess you're here in integrity, so go forth. I look forward to seeing you actually ''help the community, instead of causing online riots (which really do exist). Good luck, friend. TurtleShroom What do you think I've been doing for 3 months? -Metalmanager I know you're not insulting me, I'm just saying, I don't get it. -Metalmanager Thanks...I guess. -Metalmanager Wikia is famous for making videos and blogging (just like every other famous penguin). -Metalmanager (ABOUT TO DO SIG TEST)! The Sith Cub Awards The sith cub awards are awards for the great wikiers of cp wiki. You can head over now to the The Sith Cub Awards to nominate yourself for the different categories; *Best Editor *Most Friendliest *Best Rollbacks *Most Cleverest Ideas *Most Coolest Name *Most Imaginative Userpage You’ve only got until April 18th so what are you waiting for! Go nominate yourself now! [[User:Sith Cub|''Sith Cub'']]